


Eviction Notice

by SailorChibi



Series: west coast avengers [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not Clint Friendly, Not Coulson Friendly, Not Natasha Friendly, Protective Jarvis, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Rhodey, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, SHIELD did not approve of tony stark, and fury knows it, ignores civil war and AOU, now they are getting their asses handed to them, pepper is a good bro, pepper on the warpath, they would tear down SHIELD to protect tony, tony stark has people in his corner, unsupportive team, war machine armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: While Tony is in Malibu being cared for by his boyfriends, Pepper and Rhodey serve the remaining members of the Avengers with some legal documents.





	Eviction Notice

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr asked me about this series and when I planned to update it. I had no plans. But then I remember I'd wanted to write a short fic where Pepper and Rhodey kicked the other four out. So this is that (not as short as it was supposed to be) fic.
> 
> I am not a lawyer, and I am definitely not a U.S. lawyer. So there is hand wavy law going on in here.

On Friday morning, Pepper got up at her usual time. She took a long shower and then put on her favorite suit: a crisp, perfectly tailored navy skirt and jacket with a shell blue top, paired with a set of Christian Louboutin high heels. If memory served her correctly, Tony had bought this particular set of heels for her 35th birthday. That had been a hard birthday to get through. She hadn't like the idea of turning 35, but the fact that Tony had sent her to Paris for her four days and given her a credit card to buy whatever she wanted had gone a long way towards taking her mind off of it.

That was Tony for you, though. Generous to a fault. It was just too bad that _some_ people couldn't appreciate that the way they should.

Her phone rang while she was doing her hair, and she answered automatically. "Pepper speaking."

"It's me. I'm outside."

"I'll be right down." Pepper set her curling iron on the counter and smiled at the mirror. She'd done her make-up with purpose today, devoting more attention to her eyes. She'd been told that when she was truly furious, her blue eyes could turn into ice and scare the hell out of anyone who looked at her too closely. She was hoping to put the fear of God into four people in particular today.

She left her apartment and took the elevator downstairs, finding the car waiting for her right at the curb as promised. James Rhodes smiled grimly as Pepper opened the door and got inside. He was decked out in his full military uniform, even though he didn't typically wear it when he left for civilian business. It made him look deliciously official, especially when she glanced in the backseat and saw the War Machine armor had been placed there. She was hoping that it wouldn't get that far, but having the armor there was comforting.

"Let's go kick some SHIELD ass," James said, throwing the car into drive. "Tony was _crying_ when he talked to me, can you believe it? Fucking _crying_!" He pounded the wheel for emphasis. "Those assholes made him cry!"

Pepper swallowed a renewed surge of pure rage. It wasn't easy to make Tony cry. He was used to taking whatever the world threw in his face and letting it roll right off his shoulders. He had to be, considering his position in the public eye. But that was the problem, of course. Tony wasn't used to letting people get close to him for a good reason. He was a master at deflecting public opinion and not caring what the media said or wrote, but he didn't know how to defend himself against the people he really cared about. That's why it was so easy for those people to turn around and stab him in the back. Such betrayals always sunk deep, scarring a heart that most of the world didn't believe existed.

"Tony said it was Fury's idea," Pepper said. "But I have the feeling that Coulson strongly supported it." She locked her jaw against the urge to snarl out loud. She liked Phil Coulson. She really did. There was an edge of - not quite pain, exactly, but frustration, at the thought of his actions. She really wanted to grab Coulson by the shoulders and shake him until he spit out why he'd refused to help Tony.

"I'm going to kick their asses," James vowed.

"As much as I want to see you do that, I think we should keep it non-physical if we can."

"Why?"

Pepper turned to look at him. "Because it's better for Tony. Legally, the Avengers team has no right to the tower. Everything is still in Tony's name. They don't pay him rent, and I know for a fact that Tony is the one who pays for everything. Utilities, bills, even food. And since the building is partly office space, they can't claim legal residency even if they wanted to. Right now, we have the courts backing us when it comes to kicking them out. I don't want to give them any cause to be able to come back and say that Tony did something illegal. That's the last thing he needs right now." 

James was quiet for a moment, then sighed. "That makes sense, but I still hate it. They deserve to have some recriminations."

"I've been on the phone with our legal team all night," Pepper replied. "I had them draw up documents stating that, effective from this point forward, Stark Industries is severing all contracts with SHIELD."

"Can you do that?"

"We had clauses built in stating that either side could pull out with no penalties at any point in the term. I'm positive that Fury thought that Tony would never dare to use them, since doing so would automatically mean being thrown off the team." Pepper smiled grimly. "Just like I'm positive that he thought he would be able to hold them over Tony's head if Tony ever did anything that Fury wasn't happy with. But since Tony is choosing to quit the team, Fury doesn't have any leverage."

"So he's going to be left scrambling to find a contractor willing to do everything at Tony's level for the rate of pay Tony was willing to accept." James smirked. They both knew that would be next to impossible. Pepper thought it was entirely too likely that Fury had no sweet clue just how much of a discount Tony had given to SHIELD when it came to outfitting the Avengers, fixing the Helicarrier, creating body armor, and all of the other myriad of stuff that Tony did for them. Any other company, if SHIELD could even find one that could come close to Stark Industries' caliber, would charge SHIELD an arm and a leg.

"I still don't like the idea of letting them off. They caused Tony a week of hell," James said.

"I know." Pepper reached out and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "I don't care what you do to them after they're out. You and Bucky can team up to make their lives a living hell if you want to. Just, for today, let's play it legal. Besides, you may get your chance. I'm depending on you to be my enforcer if need be."

"Any plans to goad at least one of them into taking a swing at me?"

"If they're smart, they won't," Pepper said as they pulled up to Stark Tower. The guard, recognizing the two of them, waved them in without requiring identification. "Banner won't. He knows better. I don't think Coulson will. Barton and Romanov..." She trailed off, frowning faintly. "Those two are loose cannons at best. It's hard to know what they're planning to do."

"I'm going to suit up," James said after a moment. He lifted a hand. "Don't argue with me, Pepper. It's for your own safety. You said it yourself, they're loose cannons and I'm here to both rip their heads off and protect you. You know as well as I do that it just takes me too long to suit for us to go in there un-armed."

He was right. Pepper nodded her agreement. She stood outside the car, making sure her papers were in order, while James climbed into the suit. It was fortunate that Tony had long ago reinforced the elevators just in case there was ever a need for the armor or for the Hulk to be transported that way. Pepper walked into the elevator with James right behind her. As soon the as the doors closed, the elevators started to move.

"Good morning, Ms. Potts. Colonel Rhodes. It is wonderful to see you," JARVIS said sincerely.

"Hello, JARVIS. We're here to kick those assholes out. Preferably through a window," Pepper said.

"I had hoped that was the reason for your appearance," JARVIS admitted. "At present, only Coulson, Romanov, Barton and Banner are in the tower. Thor left three days ago to visit Jane. He said, and I quote, that he did not feel comfortable being around the rest of the team at this time. Since he left, Romanov in particular has been very vocal about her opinion concerning his refusal to take sides."

"Good," Pepper said, exchanging a glance with James. Thor was the mystery card at this time. She knew from Steve that Thor had been away for the whole week during which Tony had been forced to baby-sit, trying to chase down Loki. It was difficult to say whether or not Thor would have sided with the other Avengers, or if he would've stepped up to help Tony in their absence. So it was good that he wasn't here today, because there was a chance - slim though it might be - that Thor was actually a real teammate, and Pepper would be able to investigate that separately.

"I may have encouraged him to leave," JARVIS said, which made Pepper smile. "And I should let you know that the tower has been in "away" mode since Sir's departure. The remaining Avengers are growing increasingly frustrated, but not to the point where they were willing to vacate. Barton seems to believe that Sir, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes will return at some point, and at that point he intends to corner Sir and threaten him until Sir makes this go away." There was thinly veiled anger and disgust in JARVIS's voice.

"Of course he does," James spat. "God forbid he take responsibility for what he neglected to do during that week. Instead he wants to threaten a civilian until it gets swept under the rug, and Tony bends over to take it from them again."

"Do you have their conversations on record, JARVIS?" Pepper asked.

"I do. I have saved them to Sir's personal server, and they are available for viewing at your desire, Ms. Potts. I should also mention that I have taken videos of Barton or Romanov doing damage to the tower, as well as pictures depicting the damage."

"Good. Please email them to me." Pepper didn't want to see them right now. It was more important for her to get the four Avengers out of the tower, and seeing the footage would only make her want to stab them instead. But she intended to go over it with a legal team in the near future. There was an excellent chance that Tony might be able to press charges against one or more of them.

"As you wish," JARVIS said. "I have requested that remaining Avengers gather in the communal living room."

"Let's do this," James growled, letting the faceplate snap down.

Pepper stepped out first, with James right behind her. As soon as Banner saw her, his head dropped into his hands. Good. Pepper was less concerned with him, though. She looked and found Coulson, Romanov and Barton sitting on Tony's furniture eating Tony's food. Renewed anger burned through her. How dare they look so calm and cozy after what they'd put Tony through?

Coulson was the first to see her. He jumped up. "Pepper! It's been a while. How are you?"

"Pissed off," Pepper said coldly. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You spoke to Stark," Coulson guessed, looking disappointed. "I didn't think you'd be so quick to take his side."

"Tony is my boss," Pepper pointed out. It was a fact that she thought most of the world conveniently forgot. "Not to mention, he's been my friend for more than ten years. Of course I'm taking his side. Any reasonable person would."

"Fury assigned Stark a job to do, just as he has the right to do with any Avenger," Coulson said. 

"Yeah? Does that mean Fury regularly assigns the rest of you jobs that are completely out of your purview?" James said. "Does he send Romanov on sniper missions, for example? Or expect Barton to infiltrate an all female resort?"

"That's not the same and you know it," Barton said. "Besides, I can rock a dress like nobody's business."

The flippant remark made Pepper want to slap him. It was obvious he wasn't taking this seriously. But she was going to wipe that smarmy smile off his face pretty quick. "That might be your opinion, but that's not an opinion the rest of us share. I'm here to serve all of you with eviction papers, effectively immediately. You will be escorted from the tower. Don't bother going back for any of your belongings. They will be boxed up and sent to SHIELD, at SHIELD's expense."

"What?" Barton exclaimed. "You can't do that. Phil! Can she do that?"

"These papers say I can," Pepper said, tossing the file on the coffee table. Romanov immediately grabbed the file and started to flip through it, her expression set in a stony mask. "Furthermore, you are banned from entering any dwelling owned by Stark Industries or by Tony Stark, including, but not limited to, Stark Tower, any of Tony's homes, and his private jet. We have also asked a judge to issue a restraining order banning any of you from coming within more than five hundred feet of Tony Stark, Steve Rogers or James Barnes, or by contacting them in any way. Any credit cards given to you by Tony are now frozen. He won't make you pay him back, but if you try to use them again you won't like what happens." Pepper smiled coldly. "Finally, we are seizing any weapons, body armor, or anything else that was given to you by Tony. Those items are legally his property."

Barton stared at her, mouth open. It was Coulson who spoke. "Pepper, please. This temper tantrum of Stark's is unnecessary."

"Temper tantrum?" James repeated, sounding dangerous. "You're lucky this is all we're doing, Coulson. You dumped two five-year-old supersoldiers into Tony's lap and then sat back to watch what happened. You didn't care that you put Tony or the children at risk. All you cared about what proving your smug, irresponsible asses right about my best friend. Well I'm here to tell you that you weren't right, you were wrong, and if you don't do as Pepper says I'm prepared to use force."

"Now you're threatening us?" Barton said, sitting up. "This is bullshit!"

"You can leave of your own free will, or I will call the police and have them escort you out," Pepper said as the elevator doors opened again behind them. A squad of S.I. security guards surrounded her and Rhodey. She was pleased to see that there were four guards for each Avenger, plus the War Machine armor.

"None of these have Stark's signature on them," Romanov said finally. "You don't have the right to act on his behalf."

"Actually, I do. Tony doesn't tell you people everything, and for good reason. And unlike the rest of you, I operate within the confines of the law. Everything you see is completely legal and I will have you arrested if you try to protest," Pepper said. She almost wished they would.

Banner stood up. "I'll go," he said quietly, looking drawn and pale. "I - it's not worth it," he said to the others. "We fucked up. Let's just go."

"I'm not leaving," Romanov said, because of course she would be the one with the biggest attitude problem. She met Pepper's gaze. "Stark is just being a huge baby, whining and crying to get attention. He _gave_ us those things. He doesn't have the right to take them away."

"That's where you're wrong," Pepper told her. "You only get to use those things if Tony is still an Avenger."

Barton had the nerve to laugh. "Then you might as well stop this. Stark'll turn himself inside out to be a part of the cool kids. There's no way that he -"

"Actually, Tony, Steve and Bucky quit the team two days ago," Pepper said. It gave her great pleasure to see the looks of shock and horror that news garnered. Apparently Fury hadn't shared news of their resignations. "So no, they're not Avengers anymore. And that means I have the right to take your toys away." She made a show of checking her watch. "We've been having this discussion for ten minutes now, so you've only got five more minutes to decide whether or not you're planning to go quietly."

"Phil," Barton said quietly, desperately.

Coulson looked up at Pepper. His expression was fixed into one of deep disappointment. Disappointed. In Pepper. Like he really thought that might be enough to change her mind. Pepper wanted to laugh in his face, and then she wanted to slap him. They'd been friends, her and Coulson. She thought he understood the unique position of being a handler (because that's what Pepper was, more often than not, and not just with Tony: she was a handler for all of S.I.). But it turned out that Coulson didn't get it at all.

"Pepper, this is a little extravagant, don't you think? We hurt Stark's feelings, and now he wants to retaliate. That's all this is. It's childish. There's no reason to pull apart the Avengers over a petty squabble."

"Tony," James said, "didn't want to retaliate at all." Not that they would believe that, Pepper was sure.

She met Coulson's gaze evenly. "You chose to pull the Avengers apart when Tony asked you for help and you spit in his face. I really can't blame Steve or Bucky for not wanting to trust you, either. I sure as hell wouldn't want any of you at my back. I really don't think that any of you understand what a team is supposed to mean if you think you can pick and choose when you want to be teammates." She looked at her watch again. "Three minutes."

"Fury won't be happy about this," Coulson said. It was his last, quiet threat. A paltry threat.

"Let him. I look forward to speaking with him," Pepper said, voice flat and ice cold. It was the truth. And Fury would be damn lucky if that talk happened over the phone as opposed to in person so that Pepper could stomp on his balls with her lovely expensive shoes.

"You're making a mistake, Pepper."

"Perhaps you didn't understand," James said. "Get out." He lifted his hand and pointed it the three agents. 

Coulson, displaying an ounce of sense, shook his head. "No, we'll go."

"What?" Barton and Romanov said together.

"Be quiet." Coulson silenced them both with a look. "We'll discuss this back at SHIELD. We can't afford the negative publicity of having to be dragged out of the tower. Not without Stark's P.R. team." He grimaced a little, as though it hurt him to say that. S.I.'s public relations team was head and shoulders above SHIELD's, and they'd been doing all the work for the Avengers. Clearly, Coulson had realized that was changing.

"I'm not going without my knives," Romanov said.

"Oh yes you are. We have proof that you've already done damage to this building and the property contained within over the past five days," said Pepper. "I'm not giving you any more time to do anything else."

Romanov looked pissed. "You can't just keep our stuff!"

"Believe me, I don't want it. Like I said, it will be boxed up and shipped to you. Now." Pepper gestured to the security guards. "Please remove these four intruders from the property immediately."

"Yes ma'am," said the head guard, tipping his head. "Let's go."

Banner stepped forward right away. For a long moment, Pepper genuinely though that Coulson, Barton and Romanov were going to refuse. She almost wished they would. A fight would damage Tony's living room, and that would be a shame. But then James would get the chance to punt all three of them out the nearest window, so that would be well worth it. Pepper would personally pay for the damages herself if need be, if only she could get the chance to witness something so wonderful.

Unfortunately, a cooler mind prevailed. Coulson gave Barton and Romanov hard looks, then stepped forward. The two agents both scowled but fell into line behind him. When Romanov got closer to Pepper, she shifted a little - like she might try something. That was all James needed. He clamped a hand around Romanov's waist, grip so tight that it had to hurt, and marched her into the elevator. Romanov's mouth tightened into a thin line. Up close, Pepper realized that Romanov had bruises on her throat. She would have a matching one on her wrist by the time James was done with her.

The elevator doors closed behind the group and Pepper breathed a quiet sigh of relief. That hadn't gone too badly. A small part of her had genuinely wondered if the four Avengers might try to start something. The last thing she wanted to do was to have to call up Tony and tell him that he, Bucky and Steve were needed back in New York to deal with the other half of the Avengers. It was entirely possible that scenario might happen in the future, but at least for the time being Tony could continue to recuperate.

There was one last thing Pepper needed to do right now, and she was glad she was alone to do it. She took out her phone and dialed Fury's personal line. When the call connected, Pepper said, "I'm sending your agents back to you. You have exactly one chance to make this right and start making amends with Tony. If you get it wrong, then that's it. Stark Industries is done with you forever, and I _will_ do everything in my power to make SHIELD's life a living hell."

"Is that a threat?" Fury said. 

"It's a promise, Director. Your team fucked up royally. I'm not going to let Tony take the blame for their shitty actions."

"Rogers sent me some footage. I'm in the process of reviewing it," Fury said. He sounded oddly subdued. Pepper was glad. Maybe it was finally get through to him. Or maybe it wasn't. Frankly, she didn't care. She would gladly follow through on kicking SHIELD's ass. No one took advantage of Tony's kindness and got away with it.

"Make sure you review it thoroughly before you decide what to do, because I meant it when I said you only got one chance." Pepper hung up on him before he could respond. She hoped that for Tony's sake, Fury took the threat seriously. It wouldn't be fair to Tony if SHIELD blamed this on him, though fairness was hardly something that SHIELD frequently concerned itself with. This would just be a lot easier if Fury made his agents and Banner take some responsibility - and took some himself, for that matter.

"JARVIS?" Pepper said.

"Yes, Ms. Potts?"

"Please hire a reputable company to come in and pack their things as quickly as possible. And then I want this floor and their floors sanitized." Which basically meant stripping out, including furniture, paint, decorations and even the floor, and then having the rooms completely outfitted with new things. Tony didn't need any reminders of those idiots in the tower.

"With pleasure," JARVIS said. 

"Thank you." Pepper turned as the elevator opened, unsurprised to see James - without the armor, this time. He was shaking out his right hand. Pepper crossed his arms and gave him a look.

"Hey, Barton came at me," James said, without a hint of apology. "He was lucky I only punched him in the face once, and that I did it without the armor on. I could've put a repulsor blast in his ass."

"Maybe you should've," Pepper muttered. 

"I consoled myself with the idea that I can always do it later," James said. He looked around the room with an expression of distaste. "I need a drink to get the terrible taste out of my mouth. Interested?"

Pepper only had to think about it for a second. They could call Tony together in the morning. She smiled at James. "Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
